


Cheek or Lips? What's the Difference!

by fairyerimbin



Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Changbin went Through A Break Up, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Roommates, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt: Accidental Kiss on Lips, Roommates, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: Minho couldn't explain why it happened. He didn't know how to deal with something like this. He was crushing on his best friend, his roommate Changbin.♡♡♡After a break up, Changbin becomes the roommate of his best friend Minho. What Changbin doesn't know is that Minho loves him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: minbin prompt fics ♡ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192118
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Cheek or Lips? What's the Difference!

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the prompt "wanting to kiss your crush's cheek but accidentally kissing their lips" I knew I wanted to make a mini fic out of this 🥺
> 
> Something totally irrelevant but who wants pink haired Changbin? 🙋♀️

Minho couldn't explain why it happened. He didn't know how to deal with something like this. He was crushing on his best friend, his roommate Changbin. It all started when Changbin needed a place to stay after his boyfriend broke up with him. They had been together for over two years, living together for only half a year, when his ex ended the relationship.

Changbin was heartbroken, packing some of his stuff before he made his way to his best friend Minho's place. Minho tried to comfort Changbin as much as he could, going to the younger's apartment to get more of his clothes.

It had been a few months since it happened and since Changbin lived with Minho. And in that time, Minho started to develop feelings for Changbin. Although he really wanted to, he couldn't act on them, too scared to lose their long friendship. Minho tried to move on countless of times, but Changbin made it impossible.

The older man would sometimes wake up the morning after a long shift at work with the younger messing up the kitchen to prepare breakfast. If Minho was starting to doubt in himself, but pretending he was fine, Changbin could always look through him. The older man couldn't hide anything from his best friend. But his feelings was hidden.

One day, Changbin softly knocked on Minho's bedroom door before he walked inside. Minho was focused on his computer from his bed, watching some random videos. The older man didn't hear the younger walk up to him, until he felt the bed dip.

"Hyung, I've been thinking..." Changbin said, looking at Minho with a serious look on his face. Minho closed his computer, making room on his bed for Changbin to lie next to him. "I really appreciate everything you've done for me. And although I'm so grateful you let me stay with you for so long, I think it's time I look for my own place." The younger man explained, looking at the older who was staring in front of him. Minho should have seen this coming when he started to realize Changbin had been going out more.

"It's not like I hate living with you, Minho. I just... I need my own place, somewhere I could bring my dates to im case I can't go to their place." The younger one chuckled, hoping the older wasn't mad at him. Changbin didn't want Minho to think he wanted to leave because he wanted to stay away from him.

"I understand... It's been great having you here and I don't think my place will be the same without you." Minho sighed, looking at Changbin who smiled at him. The younger man chuckled, poking the other's cheek. "I'm not leaving yet, hyung. I will take my time choosing the perfect apartment, so you're not rid of me yet." Changbin explained, getting up from his seat while he looked at Minho. "I couldn't wish for a better best friend." Changbin smiled, leaving Minho alone in his room to continue the video he was watching. But Minho didn't want to anymore.  
  
Minho had been staring in front of him for a while, noticing it was almost time for dinner. He left his room and walked inside the kitchen with no Changbin in sight. Minho didn't want to cook either so he walked inside Changbin's room, wanting to ask the younger what he wanted to have for dinner. But Changbin had fallen asleep behind his computer on his bed while browsing through apartments.

Minho sighed, carefully taking Changbin's computer away before it fell. He wanted to leave the younger alone for a bit, though he couldn't help but stare at Changbin. Minho sighed. Changbin looked so peaceful asleep. It was the only time the older could truly stare at his best friend without the latter noticing. But it was also the only time Minho's urge to kiss Changbin was there. Minho let out a chuckle when Changbin had a smile on his lips. The older could feel his heart flutter, not looking away from the younger.

Before he could stop himself, he tried pressing a kiss against Changbin's cheek as he thought the younger wouldn't know. But while Minho closed his eyes to lean in, Changbin shifted in his sleep. Instead of pressing a kiss against the younger man's cheek, the older had kissed his best friend's lips. This woke up Changbin who looked at Minho in shock, while the latter felt himself die on the spot.

"I-I'm sorry..." Minho apologized, about to leave Changbin alone when the younger grabbed his best friend by his collar to pull him back in a real kiss. Once they pulled away, Changbin was blushing a bright pink that matched Minho's. "I ummm... W-We need to order dinner." Minho said as Changbin nodded, pouting a little as he wanted the older to say something about their kiss. But he didn't as he left the room to order dinner.  
  
As Minho was trying to look away from Changbin while he was eating, the latter would only stare at him. He was annoyed since Minho seemed to avoid talking about their kiss.

After dinner, Minho disappeared inside his room without saying a word. He needed to think about what happened. He wanted to know if Changbin kissed him because he felt the same way, or because he missed kissing someone. Minho sighed heavily, staring at the ceiling when Changbin walked inside and slammed the door behind him.

"Are you purposely trying to hurt me?!" Changbin asked, taken Minho by surprise who quickly shook his head. Though the younger man wasn't believing him. "I thought you wanted to kiss me... I thought you liked me." Changbin said, looking at Minho who got up from his bed.

He walked towards the younger, carefully placing his hand on the other's waist. Minho pulled Changbin closer, kissing the younger again. "I do like you... I just didn't know if you kissed me because you missed the thought of kissing someone or because you like me too." Minho explained, realizing how stupid it sounded though Changbin didn't seem to care. He laughed, embracing the older as he decided to not look for his own apartment. Changbin had found his home with Minho.


End file.
